epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Noremac1500/Katy Perry vs Lady Gaga (and yes i know Lady gaga's already been used)
ok so i decided to write my own rap battle based off the suggestions i need matches for in the article about upcoming erb suggestions. this being the first on the list. so i wrote it and i will re-write it based on constructive critisism from all of you. so please comment on this blog and tell me whats good and what needs work: K: Katy Perry A: Announcer L: Lady Gaga M: Madonna MD: Ms. Douptfire ____ Denotes Rewinding sound A: Epic rap battles of history. Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates ___ Cleopatra ____ Michael Jackson_____Master Chief____ Mr Rogers_____ William Shakespeare_____Stephen Hawking _____Ludvig Van Beethoveen______ Hulk Hogan ______ Lady gaga vs Sarah Palin Palin gets punched Katy Perry steps in A: Lady gaga vs Katy Perry. Begin K: When i saw the opportunity i had to take the Chance to be bigger than poker face or just dance so let me instruct you on how a real popstar acts caus it seems like your panties have a little to much to pack I'll be honest your music is blasphamous! if you could do it then everyone could become famous I'm Sick and tired of you stealing my thunder so sit back and watch your little monsters shudder L: Oh Kathrine your still Here? I thought after seeing me your ran off in fear Yes you may have topped some of my hits But thats only becuase they came to see your huge ass tits Stand aside hudson and make way for your magesty so the queen of pop can watch your career fall to tradegy my musics geniune, your's about sex let me just show you who's musics really best! K: Face it Stephani when i walk by i attract all the lookers while you dress up like some 80's hooker Scared of the queen of pop please i topped the queen and the king's cds I'm better than all so why dont you just stop! caus after this they'll call me the Godess of Pop! L: When i look in the mirror i see me when you look in the mirror you see everyone you wanna be you've copied me so many times my beats and bras how do i know you havnt stole my ryhmes my whole image is bigger than your fanbase so just back your bags and get the fuck of my case! M: Ladies please stop your fighting and all your screaming, kicking and biteing let's all look now from were this came from it all came from the true queen of pop the pop's kingdom come im the one who started all this pop craze so back off and get off your periods phase MD: All of you listen to me dears before i have to slice a bitch and get one seared Copying from one another a teenage dream, a fame monster and a 50 year old mother just look at me and Perry, Madonna Gaga and see who started the flaming bra! A: Who one? who's next? you decide! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Category:Blog posts